Motivation On Ice
by easilyobsessedctc
Summary: Sakura finally thinks of a way to get her boyfriend of seven months to take her ice skating, and it works! But at what price must she pay? No plan ever falls perfectly into place. SasuSaku - Oneshot - Rated for language


**A/N: **Please Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll let you have your way with me tonight."

".. No."

Sakura was about to tear out her pink locks but settled in gritting her teeth. "And why the hell not, Sasuke?" She gave her boyfriend of seven months the most threatening glare she could muster up when she saw that he was giving her a small, arrogant smirk as he continued to walk her back to her apartment. The apartment that she intended for her alone to live in, but ever since she began dating the young Uchiha he has spent almost every night with her. Sometimes she wondered why he would even stay over so much when he had a huge, luxurious condo of his own.

"I already get to have my way with you."

"E-excuse me?" stuttered Sakura.

"And don't call me that."

Ignoring his last comment she exclaimed, "You do not get to have your way all the time!"

"Hn."

Sakura knew that Sasuke was just teasing her because she does _not _let him have his way with her all the time. Even if her boyfriend was a man of many talents and magical fingers, the girl had to draw a line somewhere. Thinking of an idea to finally get him to give in and take her ice skating at the new outdoor rink by the giant Christmas tree. Sakura internally giggled to herself in excitement.

"Jeez. You make me sound like some loose whore. Fine, if that's how you really feel.."

_Wait, for it. Wait, fo-_

"You know that I don't think that."

"Really Sasuke-kun? Because lately I feel like I don't know you at all anymore. You just keep pushing me away." She began to sniffle and tremble her bottom lip to seem as if she was about to cry. He could never, and she meant _never,_ stand to see her in tears.

A pause.

"No, I don't."

A pause.

"Don't cry, Sakura," Sasuke mumbled as he opened the door to her apartment.

Sakura huffed as she hung her coat on the rack by the door, revealing her cream colored dress, and swiftly walked past him to enter her living room while being careful to not touch him. Touching him could set him or even herself off and she would be busted leading to her never going to the rink. _"And I want to go ice skating, damnit!" yelled Inner Sakura. "He better get off his lazy ass and take us because everyone is going tonight and I will NOT be the only girl in Konoha to not go skating because of some stupid Uchiha pride!"_

"Whatever, Sasuke-kun. You don't care." She was getting a bit frustrated because she was doing all these things just to trick her boyfriend in taking her skating. The fact that she had to trick him into it made her feel a little bad because she didn't want to fool Sasuke-kun, but it had to be done. It was the only way. Sakura took off her boots and was about to flop onto the couch deflated when a warm hand grasped her wrist.

"I do," he stated. An image of him in a black tuxedo and her in a white gown flashed through her mind before she shook it away. Sasuke placed both of his large hands on each of her cheeks and began to wipe away the tears with his thumbs. "I do care."

"You sure have a hell of a way of showing it."

"Hn.. Fine. I'll take you to that rink tomorrow."

"Tonight."

"Tonight? What would be the difference?" Sasuke asked, getting a bit agitated. Why did she have to want to go ice skating? Why couldn't she just have chosen to sit quietly and eat a tomato in the warm confines of her home? Oh, right. Because he ate the last of her stash of tomatoes.

"Everyone is going tonight, Sasuke-kun! Ino and Naruto said that they all wanted us to go as a group. Personally, I just think they all want to see each other fall on their asses, but not me! You, however, have a problem. You better practice before everyone arrives to save yourself some embarrassment." She paused to wink at him before continuing to rub her left eye that got some run down mascara in it. "Because the moment you fall on your butt Naruto will never stop laughing. He might even piss himself and then go telling everyone that you suck at skating."

"I do not suck at ice skating," he murmured as he followed her into the bedroom. He leaned against the door frame and watched her let down her hair from it's loose ponytail. Sasuke smirked when Sakura went to remove her dress, but struggled with the zipper on the back. He should go over there and help her, but he wasn't going to. Not this time. The Uchiha gained some enjoyment when she begged. Well, in certain situations he enjoyed it. Begging him to go ice skating- he did not enjoy.

"_Sasuke-kun," _Sakura whined. "I know that you're standing there watching me look like an idiot, come help me!"

"...You didn't ask nicely."

Sakura let out a huff , "Please and thank you, you jerk!"

Giving in, he silently pushed himself off the wall. Walking up behind her he swatted her hands out of the way as he grasped the zipper and tugged down revealing her lacy tan bra and bare back. He brushed her hair to lay on one of her shoulders and lowered his head to gently nip at her exposed skin. "I could just have my way with you right now-," he murmured before licking the spot where he nipped a little harder. "And not have to go to that stupid place." He smirked when he felt her shudder.

"That's n-not fair, Sasuke-kun. You already agreed to go," Sakura whispered in a breathy tone. He knew all the places that got her nerves tingling. "It's not stupid either."

"We could have so much more fun here."

Sakura bit her tongue to prevent a long, breathy moan. She would not fuel his already at maximum ego. The girl was about to lift her arms behind her to wrap them around his neck when she realized exactly what he was trying to do. The sneaky bastard. As if suddenly snapped out of a stupor, Sakura placed the hand that wasn't occupied with holding her dress up to her chest on Sasuke's firm one and shoved.

"You can't back out of it now! You already agreed. We. Are. Going. That's final. So, go take a shower and make yourself smell all sexy and whatnot. We're leaving at seven."

She turned to exit the bedroom when his voice stopped her, "Smell sexy?" Sakura's face grew pink and opted to sticking her tongue out at him before quickly entering the kitchen.

. . .

"Finally, Forehead! Took you long enough to drag your asses here, we've been waiting for like seven hours!"

"Tch. It's only been forty-five minutes."

"Yeah, Ino. Give my teammates a break, will ya! I'm sure they were busy doing other things like having hot, wet- OW! Sakura, that was a hard twig!"

"Yeah, whatever. At least you made it," she tugged at her boyfriend's hand and ignored his mumbled, "Troublesome." She turned her head to yell behind her as she continued to walk, "C'mon you three! The others are waiting for us, they're already on the ice!"

Sakura gave Naruto another pointed look, in which he returned with a sheepish smile, and interlaced her hand with Sasuke's and latching onto the wrist of her orange-clad friend. And their trek toward the white ice occupied by families and friends began. Sasuke mentally gulped.

. . .

"Sasuke-kun, you can't just lean on that rail forever."

"Hn." _Yes, I can. Watch me._

"You've been there for an hour. You haven't even skated with your talented girlfriend yet," the pink-haired girl added in a pout for emphasis. "This place closes at midnight and we have to get in as much skating as possible!" Because internally, Sakura knew that she wouldn't be able to convince her boyfriend to come here again until a long- _long_- time.

She did a small spin on the ice before slowing her speed and skated her way towards him. She softly bumped into his chest with a _thud _and smiled up at him. She untangled his arms from its crossed position over his chest and wound them around her shoulders.

"Just because you've got every female here fooled to thinking that you're oh so cool by leaning on this damned rail, I know better."

He lowered his gaze to give her a raised eyebrow.

Sakura gave him a small smile. "It's not that scary, Sasuke-kun," she spoke in a gentle voice.

".. I'm not scared." Of course he wasn't.

She gave a small nod before pushing herself out of his grasp. "Alright. Just don't do anything crazy while you stand there. Ya know, while doing _nothing_." With that his girlfriend turned and began skating towards the girls in the middle of the ice. Sasuke shifted his gaze to a young man whom was staring at him as he skated by and watched as the said man blushed and lost his balance, falling on his face. He guessed he had a male audience too.

. . .

Sakura sighed, resulting in her breath becoming a white puff in the chilling hair. She continued to skate behind her friends and watched as they paired off with their partner. All except her. And who's fault was that? The stubborn Uchiha that was posted all the way across the ice from her. She could barely make out that he was watching her from their long distance.

Due to her state of spacing out, Sakura wasnt quick enough to catch Shikamaru's warning, "Oi, watch out Sakura!" It was too late when his message finally processed and she skated smack dab into another person's hard body. They both fell ungracefully onto the freezing, hard ice in a mess of tangled limbs.

_Ouch._ She looked to her left thigh and found that it had become the victim of a blaring red cut about four inches long. It wasn't deep, but it wasn't a paper cut, either. Her legs involuntary shifted and she noticed that her legs were trapped under a pair of heavier ones clad in dark jeans. A shine of red caught her gaze and she glimpsed at one of the stranger's skates and noticed that the blade was tainted with a little bit of her blood. She looked up at the other person and was met with dark hair.

"I'm so sorry! This is terrible. Here, let me get off of you." Said person quickly, yet carefully, scrambled away from her and pushed himself up into a standing position.

"Here."

A hand was suddenly in her line of vision and she gave him a grateful smile before latching onto it. However, when he went to tug the Haruno off the ice her leg suddenly stung with pain from the cut, causing more blood to run out, and she buckled. The poor man was caught off guard and caught her just in time before they both fell onto the frozen floor once more.

Sakura mentally thanked the man for taking the brunt of the fall, and slowly opened her eyes. The stranger was staring at her with a large grin. "We've got to stop bumping into each other like this. I barely know you."

Sakura went pink in the face when she realized their position. Her on top of him. Him holding one of her arms with the other around her waist, holding her steady. Her leg in between his, near his-

Her ears were on fire as she quickly moved to sit on her butt and pushed away from his body so that they were no longer touching. After she mumbled a quick apology, she heard a familiar girly giggle. She whipped her head toward the direction of the sound and found that all of her friends were intently watching her interact with the stranger-boy. Ino giggled again at Sakura's wide eyes and began to push her friends away as she mouthed a _good luck _with a wink.

_Ahem._ Sakura returned her attention to the strang-

"Hi, I'm Akihiko. And you are..?"

Oh. "Oh! I'm Sakura."

"Sakura," he repeated. "Nice name. Here, let's try this one more time." He used his palms to once again push himself up and lowered his hand in her direction. The young girl blinked at his hand for a second before grasping it and pulling herself to stand on ice skates once more. She was awkwardly crouched a bit to her left side because of the cut, but nothing too serious. She could handle it.

"You can let go of my hand now, but I have no problem if you don't want to," stated Akihiko as he tried to look into Sakura's green orbs. She blushed at the sight of his gleaming dark eyes. They were pretty dark eyes.

Dark eyes.

As if a switch went off in her head, she swirled toward the direction where her boyfriend was last seen leaning on the rails. However, he was no where to be seen. She began to frantically turn her head left and right, trying to search for her boyfriend. Worry and panic began to form bubbles in her stomach at the thought of him leaving her there alone. He wouldn't. Would he? No- No way.

But-

As she whirled around she finally took notice of Akihiko and that he was no longer looking at her, but he was staring off at something behind her. Sakura slowly craned her neck to follow his gaze, and she let out a breath of relief that she didn't know she was holding.

She found him.

Search over.

He didn't leave her.

Sasuke was standing less than a few inches behind her. How and when he got there without her noticing? She didn't know. She would have to ask him about that later.

Wait a _spotted cow_ second.

Sasuke Uchiha was standing behind her. She was standing near the middle of the ice rink. Which meant..

"Sasuke-kun, did you-?"

Her question died in her throat when she saw the expression on his face. To anyone else it would seem like he was just giving the other man a blank stare with a little bit of furrowed brows. But to Sakura, she saw it all. She knew that the furrowed brows, the narrowed eyes, the clenching and unclenching of his jaw meant that he meant business.

_Why would he be angry anyways? It's not like she did anything rea-_

Sakura lost her train of thought when her knees buckled, thankfully Sasuke was there to catch her, as a shot of throbbing pain coursed through her cut. Damn, it hurt.

"Oh shit, Sakura! I'm so sorry, I didn't realize that it was that bad of a cut! We shouldn't just stand here. There's a first-aid kit over by the booth. We need to tend to that as soon as possible! S-Shit, I am so, _so_ very sorry Sakura."

The female shook her head and unclenched her teeth long enough to say, "It is in no way your fault Akihiko. You didn't do it on purpose. I bumped into you."

"It doesn't matter! You're hurt and it was caused by me-."

"Akihiko," she repeated. "Don't worry about me. I've had a lot worse." Sakura wrapped her left arm around Sasuke's waist to steady herself as she held out her right. She gave him a small smile as he took her hand into his and shook it. "It was nice meeting you, Akihiko. Maybe we will see each other around."

He didn't let go of her hand. Yes, he could feel the deathly glares of the young Uchiha, but that didn't stop him just yet. "The pleasure was all mine, and I am hoping that we do run into each other again. Not literally though. And I can't apologize enough about that cut. I'm so sorry, next time I promise I'll be more careful around your clumsy self!"

"There won't be a next time."

Sakura shockingly stared at her boyfriend that finally broke his silence. She recovered, and pinched his side for his rude comment.

"Hn." _You better be careful._

She gave him another pointed look before speaking, "Anyways, see you around Akihiko." Sakura waved at him as he reluctantly let go of her hand and turned to exit the rink.

"Yeah, catch you later!"

. . .

"You don't have to carry me like this."

"Hn."

A pause.

"Put me down."

"No."

Well, that was a quick response. Knowing that there was no point in arguing with Sasuke when he was like this, she opted for just resting her chin on top of his head as he gave her a piggy-back ride back to her apartment.

She let out a sigh. Then, "We didn't have to leave the others so early," she mumbled against his hair.

"We have to patch you up."

"No, we don't."

"Sakura." Saying her name sternly was his way of warning her: Don't push his buttons. Especially when it came to her own well-being.

Sasuke tightened his hold on the female and continued his walk back to her apartment. They were almost there. Her building was in sight before his vision became clouded with white puffs of chilling air. He would wait a few seconds for the faint puff to leave his vision when another one would appear. It became a pattern.

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

A puff of white air.

"I love when I can see my breath in the cold."

She was one odd apple. Or cherry blossom, in this case.

. . .

The couple were cuddled on her couch with thick blankets galore piled on top of them. They were watching some action film on television. Well, Sakura wasn't really even paying attention. She was unconsciously touching the large gauze bandaging pad on her thigh that Sasuke placed over her cut after cleaning and disinfecting it.

There was just something irking her thoughts..

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?"

"How did you get to me when I was in the middle of the ice rink? I mean, you could have walked all the way around the rink, but that would have taken way too long and I doubt-"

"What do you think? I skated there."

"You s-skated to me-e?"

He raised an eyebrow at her stuttering.

Sakura cleared her throat before continuing. "I'm just a little surprised, is all. You constantly refused to leave that rail earlier and then the next second, you're behind me with that face of yours."

"What face?"

"You know, that face you do when you're secretly angry or irritated, but don't want to show it."

"How would you know this?"

"Because I just do," she simply replied as if it was a real answer. "..But what I want to know is: What made you finally leave that rail and skate to me?"

"Aa. Motivation."

"Motivation? Motivation to do what? Yeah, I fell and all but it wasn't anything serious, and plus, I had someone there to help me bring me onto my feet." If Sakura wasn't watching Sasuke's face close enough, she wouldn't have been able to catch the flash of irritation cross his face as he furrowed his brows again. Why would he be irritated? It wasn't like she- Oh. _Oh. _No way. _No way. _It finally clicked to her. And there was no way she was going to let him get out of this one.

"Would you have happened to be motivated by, I don't know, jealousy?"

She caught him clench his jaw. She got him!

"It's ok, Sasuke-kun. You don't have to admit it to me because I already know you were motivated partly by jealousy. There's nothing wrong in that."

A pause of gloating triumph.

"It wasn't just jealousy."

"Hmm? What do you mean?" His girlfriend questioned as she scooted even closer to his warm body.

"It wasn't just a bit of jealousy that motivated me. I had one objective in sight that became my motivation to begin skating."

"Yeah? And what was that?"

A smirk. "You."

Silence.

".. _Oh, Sasuke-kun! _That is so sweet. You're just a great ass kisser, aren't you?"

He ran a hand up her spine while the other cradled the back of her neck as he began to slowly lay her back onto the couch. He was hovering dangerously close to her, being sure to not touch her wound. "I can do a lot more than just kiss your ass. How about letting me have my way with you in, oh I don't know, _right now_."

Sakura looked up at him with hooded eyes as she tangled her hands through his hair and then let them rest over his broad shoulders. She leaned upward to nip at his bottom lip before kissing it with a smirk of her own.

"A deal _is_ a deal, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Too tired to really write anything for the Author's Note. It's about 2AM where I live right now.

Yes, my first completed SasuSaku fic! I hope you enjoyed reading this.

Thank you, and please REVIEW. _Reviews are the motivation that allow me to continue on with things, like ice skating!_ :)


End file.
